It's only love
by xElleCorrupted
Summary: This pain is not ordinary for the famous Orihara Izaya. May not be M, however there is adult-themed language. Malexmale relationship! MARRIAGE, oneshot.


**NOTE:** This fanfic has a theme song. Please go on YouTube and search, "It's only Love." video made by, Barrypilling. You will not regret it, hohoho~

* * *

><p>This was so painful.<p>

Too painful.

& Orihara Izaya did not like this kind of pain. It was the type that made his glorious heart skip too many beats. It hurt whenever he was alone, even if it was only for a little while. This type of pain made him want to scream at the Ikebukuro Gods and curse many illegal curses. He was supposed to be perfect in _every_damn way.

This was far too much. However, being The Orihara Izaya; it was only necessary he kept this to himself and no one else. Especially not -

"Flea, I'm home."

_Him._

Carefully allowing his lips to form into a smirk instead of a smile, the raven shouted, "Welcome home," like a house wife and stayed still laying on the couch. He didn't see the point of getting up to greet the man.

Now, you're asking, _'since when in fucking Jupiter did Izaya become a house wife'!_

Technically, he wasn't. He still went out, dug out information for clients and got paid...

But it was difficult not to act like a house wife when forced him to.

Especially -

"Flea, what are you doing?"

Since he married Shizuo.

Sighing before responding, Izaya muttered, "What does it look like I'm doing, brute? I'm resting."

Shizuo rolled his eyes. Even if they we're together, it didn't stop Izaya from making smart-ass comments here and there.

"Don't you have work?"

"Day off."

"Dinner?"

"I thought we could order take out."

"Mmh," grumbled the blonde, sitting on the small space Izaya wasn't lying on.

There was silence for a moment. Tired of it, Izaya sat up and stared at his lover before crawling onto his lap. Shizuo tried not to smile, masking his face with boredom, as if the fact that Izaya's crotch wasn't rubbing against his own.

Yes. Let's try to pretend, damnit.

"Shizuo-chan~, wanna fuck?"

Shizuo blinked, flushing quite soon after. Izaya laughed, smirking again before tilting his head. He loved asking questions like that in such a blunt way; the expressions he'd receive from the protozoan were too cute.

Shizuo made an attempt to remove the brunette from his personal space but it was pointless in the end; he wouldn't budge even the slightest. Sighing and trying to regain composure, Shizuo shook his head, keeping a firm thin line where his lips should've been.

"No."

"Come on, please?"

"No."

"I'll ride you," Izaya said in his most seductive voice, leaning in and nipping the other's ear, satisfied with the shiver he received as a response.

When he leaned back and all he got was a glare for an emotion, Izaya whined, "God, Shizu-chan! You're so boring! Why can't we just fuck like we did on our honeymoon, hm?~"

"T-Tch, Flea!"

"Is that a yes? I still have the whip and nurse outfit."

"NO!"

Izaya grumbled before getting off of his lover's lap and laying down where he resided before. He hated Shizuo and his random moods. Seriously, he would want to fuck at the most random moments and places! Like one time, they were at McDonalds and -

"Izaya..."

Crossing his arms over his much too skinny chest, abit angered he was taken out of his thoughts, Izaya stared off into space and decided to stay silent. If he wasn't going to get what he wanted, then wasn't going to get a word out of him.

Sorry, brute.

When he didn't hear much less a mumble, Shizuo ran his hands through his gold locks, cursing himself silently. Or rather, cursing at his damn husband. It wasn't that he didn't want to have sex. It was how the raven worded it, as if they were friends with benefits or something. It pissed him off and honestly, he wanted to go back in time to the good ol' days where vending machines were his best friend.

Smiling abit, in hopes of bettering the mood, the blonde spoke softly, "Izaya-kun, I don't want to fuck you."

The informant blinked and sat up quickly, ready to protest before Shizuo leaned in just in time to kiss him.

The kiss was simple, lips-to-lips, soft, moist, and nothing more. Yet there was this passion, this sweetness that only can be shared between lovers in such a kiss.

Izaya hoped and mentally prayed to the Ikebukuro Gods that he did not blush. _Anything _but that.

However, when Shizuo leaned back and smiled the only god-damn smile Izaya was honored enough to see, he cursed himself for allowing his mask to fall in front of this man.

"I don't want to fuck you," Shizuo began again, gently placing his forehead against the other, "Because I want to make love to you."

…

Speechless.

Orihara Izaya was fucking speechless.

Yet of course, that couldn't last long.

"Ne, Shizu-Chan, you're such a gentleman~"

"_Izaaaaaaayyyaaaaa_!"

Jumping off in a blink of an eye before the strongest arms in Japan could grab him, the raven laughed as he ran to the bedroom, stopping at the doorway.

Without turning to look at him, Izaya spoke firmly yet there was a hint of gentleness in his voice.

If that were even possible.

"Shizuo, I want you to know that if we're going to make love, I would prefer it after we order take out. I always lose my appetite after sex for some reason."

& with that, he walked into the bedroom, swaying his hips ever so slightly even with the request he had just made.

Shizuo blinked twice. He was in all honesty lost for words.

So, he laughed.

And God, did it feel so good.

Lowering his voice to a chuckle, he bit his bottom lip to keep himself from smiling a tad bit too much.

"I love you, too, Izaya Hewijima," Shizuo whispered, getting up from the awkward position he was left in on the couch. As he walked slowly to the bedroom, he scratched his head, shouting, "Hey, Flea. What's up with you still getting letters addressed to, 'Orihara Izaya?' Embarrassed of your new last name?"

"Really Shizu-chan, I just haven't had time to change how they mail it too. I'll get on that soon."

"That's a lie."

"No it's not~"

"Yes, it is! Shinra said you told him I took _your_last name."

"Come on, Shizu-chan! Think of it, Orihara Shizuo. Eh?~"

"Izaya-_Kun_!"

& this was what felt painful for Izaya. The fact that he loved this man so much. No matter how flustered he became however, or embarrassed, he would never admit just how much he loved him. He had a reputation to keep, afterall. At least, what's left of it.

Anyway, it's only love.

* * *

><p>Aha, hope this was enjoyable for my readers.<p>

I'm SO sorry about the lack of interesting grammar, though. I had to type this up on my iPod and send it to my email -_-; On Holidays, and I don't have my laptop with me. :

I've always wanted to do a durarara fic, and i'm so sad about this one..Mainly because I've always wanted to write an M rated fic, hohoho~

Still, cutesy is fine, right? ;_;

Review, please?

•NOTE: As soon as I get back home, I have to deal with projects. Yes, my Summer isn't quite exactly summer. :/ Anyway, I hope to be finished with all of that before I start school, but I honestly doubt it. But when I do get the chance, I will begin chapter two to my Alec/Magnus fanfic. It's going to be abit different than expected, though still in the M category. Just be patient, pwease? :

& I want to thank all the people who put it on story alert!~ I feel so special ;-;''


End file.
